marvelfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Hulk e Os Agentes de S.M.A.S.H.
| Última Exibição = | Temporada1_1 = Doorway to Destruction, Part 1 | Temporada1_2 = Doorway to Destruction, Part 2 | Temporada1_3 = Hulk-Busted | Temporada1_4 = The Collector | Temporada1_5 = All About Ego | Temporada1_6 = Savage Land | Temporada1_7 = Incredible Shrinking Hulks | Temporada1_8 = Hulks On Ice | Temporada1_9 = Of Moles and Men | Temporada1_10 = Wendigo Apocalypse | Temporada1_11 = The Skaar Whisperer | Temporada1_12 = Into the Negative Zone | Temporada1_13 = Red Rover | Temporada1_14 = The Venom Inside | Temporada1_15 = Galactus Goes Green | Temporada1_16 = A Thing About Machines | Temporada1_17 = Abomination | Temporada1_18 = Mission Impossible Man | Temporada1_19 = For Asgard | Temporada1_20 = Stranger in a Strange Land | Temporada1_21 = It's a Wonderful Smash | Temporada1_22 = Deathlok | Temporada1_23 = Inhuman Nature | Temporada1_24 = The Hunted | Temporada1_25 = Monsters No More | Temporada1_26 = Planet Leader | Temporada2_1 = Planet Hulk, Part 1 | Temporada2_2 = Planet Hulk, Part 2 | Temporada2_3 = Fear Itself | Temporada2_4 = Guardians of the Galaxy | Temporada2_5 = Future Shock | Temporada2_6 = A Druff is Enough | Temporada2_7 = Homecoming | Temporada2_8 = Spidey, I Blew Up the Dinosaur | Temporada2_9 = Hulking Commandos | Temporada2_10 = The Strongest One There Is | Temporada2_11 = The Dopplesmashers | Temporada2_12 = The Big Green Mile | Temporada2_13 = The Green Room | Temporada2_14 = The Defiant Hulks | Temporada2_15 = Enter, The Maestro | Temporada2_16 = The Tale of Hercules | Temporada2_17 = Banner Day | Temporada2_18 = Wheels of Fury | Temporada2_19 = Days of Future Smash, Part 1: The Dino Era | Temporada2_20 = Days of Future Smash, Part 2: Smashguard | Temporada2_21 = Days of Future Smash, Part 3: Dracula | Temporada2_22 = Days of Future Smash, Part 4: The Hydra Years | Temporada2_23 = Days of Future Smash, Part 5: The Tomorrow Smashers | Temporada2_24 = Spirit of Vengeance | Temporada2_25 = Planet Monster, Part 1 | Temporada2_26 = Planet Monster, Part 2 | TextoHistória = História Juntando-se ao bloco Universo Marvel em 11 de Agosto está Hulk e Os Agentes de S.M.A.S.H. Hulk lutou por muito tempo sozinho para proteger um mundo que via ele como um monstro, mas seu melhor amigo Rick Jones tomou para si a tarefa de filmar as aventuras para salvar o mundo do Grandão Verde e sua equipe, para mudar a imagem dele. Nesta nunca antes vista equipe formada por Hulk, sua prima Mulher-Hulk, Bomba-A, Hulk Vermelho e Skaar, os super heróis mais poderosos da Marvel formam uma excêntrica família vivendo sob o mesmo teto, trabalhando em conjunto para enfrentar ameaças que são grandes demais para os outros heróis lidarem com elas. Desde tentar treinar o seu T-Rex vermelho gigante de estimação para urinar fora de casa, até impedir que Ego, o Planeta Vivo, colida com a Terra, os Agentes de S.M.A.S.H. devem aprender a equilibrar suas enormes batalhas, com seus problemas cotidianos. }}